


Почему я, Питер?

by AhsokaBonteri



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaBonteri/pseuds/AhsokaBonteri
Summary: Чем меньше оставалось кислорода, тем громче звучал голос Питера.





	Почему я, Питер?

**Author's Note:**

> неожиданная реакция на тизер  
> меня спалило в пепел!

\- Почему я, Питер? – фыркнул Тони, дергая губой.

\- Потому что так было нужно, мистер Старк.

Металл маски, которая с годами стала его вторым лицом и своеобразным символом разлетевшихся во прах Мстителей, был холодным, грубым, отчего-то вдруг неродным и ощущался под дрожавшими пальцами неправильно.

Черт возьми, вся эта гребаная ситуация была _НЕправильная_.

Прожитая жизнь и совершенные поступки начинали казаться не…

\- Стоп! – Питер хмурился и забавно дул губы, пытаясь придать лицу угрюмое выражение, а на деле походил на обидчивого малыша, которому отец отказывает в покупке нового велосипеда. – Прекратите, мистер Старк! Вы не могли знать, что…

\- Мог. – кислород стоило бы поберечь.

_Должен был_ – хотелось добавить, но пересохшее горло сдавило спазмом, или это вдруг ударил в голову здравый смысл и попросил поберечь силы? А впрочем, зачем они ему теперь?..

\- Вы не Бог, мистер Старк. – Питер не звучал снисходительно, лишь как-то до одури обыденно.

Уж лучше бы в его голосе была обида или наивное желание обнять и утешить, ну или, на худой конец, высокомерное желание проявить деланное благородство. Ладошка на плече и касание, которого на самом деле не было, не успокаивали, не придавали бодрости и сил, а напротив – вызывали лишь желание завыть, как раненая собака.

\- _Он_ тоже не Бог. – голос хриплый, надломленный, ржавый, как и дрейфующая в космосе консервная банка, что вот-вот станет могилой Старка.

Железный саркофаг для Железного Человека.

Ирония? Насмешка? Карма?

Тони отвернулся, не мог более смотреть ни на шлем, ни на Питера, которого на самом деле тут не было, ни на зачем-то красивый космос за толстым стеклом иллюминатора, ни на приборную панель, которую он при других обстоятельствах уже разобрал бы и пересобрал бы несколько раз, ни на что вообще.

Хотелось зажмуриться, закрыть глаза и не открывать их долго-долго. Наконец-то отдохнуть и не думать, не тешить себя пустой надеждой, которая еще была с ним пару часов назад, когда он зачем-то записал это видео, которое уже никто и никогда не посмотрит.

Старк умел считать и с теорией вероятности был знаком очень хорошо. Формула Байеса так и маячила перед глазами, и он понимал, что в своем желании наказать Галактику безумный Титан пожелает, чтобы каждое – Господи Боже, _каждое!_ – существо познало боль утраты.

И раз в живых остался Тони, то Пеппер…

Неужели он убил ее? Неужели безжалостная статистика сработала и в этот раз? Тони оставили в живых лишь за тем, чтобы он вдоволь помучился? Хотя… если он умрет сейчас, то, возможно Пеппер…

Возможно ли, что безумец с золотой перчаткой на руке ее пощадил?

Имя Таноса вслух произносить не хотелось, будто оно было самым грязным из всех существующих в этой Вселенной ругательств.

\- Вам нужно починить костюм, мистер Старк.

Мальчишка с поцелованными солнцем скулами и растрепанными кудрями уселся прямо на грязный пол и, подперев кулаком подбородок, задумчиво уставился на маску Железного Человека. Питер принялся вслух рассуждать о том, какой из модулей костюма Тони следует восстановить в первую очередь.

Чем меньше оставалось кислорода, тем громче звучал голос Питера.

Глаза закрывались сами собой, и страшно ему почему-то не было. Обидно – было.

Чертова формула Байеса перед мысленным взором сменилась, наконец, лицом Пеппер. Улыбка была теплой и слегка снисходительной, будто он опять забыл имя ее дядюшки или время, на которое назначен деловой ужин.

\- … подействует как магнит, правда, потом придется отправить на переплавку. Мистер Старк, вы меня вообще слушаете? Я вам вообще-то дельные вещи рассказываю. – голос непослушного школьника, которого тут не было и которого Тони уж точно не нужно было брать с собой на Титан, ударил хлыстом по почти впавшему в забытье сознанию.

К черту формулу Байеса.

К черту Таноса.

Даже на пятидесяти процентах мощности можно заставить систему работать.

И вообще… Танос, похоже, забыл о третьем законе Ньютона. Ему же хуже.

Металл маски под пальцами более не был ни чужеродным, ни холодным, а несколько моделей, способных породить искорку электричества, покорно прыгнули в руку.

Ключ на двенадцать остается ключом на двенадцать даже на другом краю Вселенной. Что-то подобное Шекспир говорил про розы. Интересно, а Питер успел ознакомиться с великим классиком?

\- Ты Шекспира читал?

Мальчишка, которого тут вообще-то не было, улыбнулся, когда в руках Железного человека заскрежетал металл.


End file.
